


I'm sorry

by tigragrece



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Apres l'histoire de la plage Eric decide de faire une visite a Charles et le vois en fauteuil roulant, ils ont alors une discussions a propos de leur sentiments envers eux et pleins de choses. - Established Relationship
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 2





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai posté au moment de X Men First Class

POV Eric

Cela faisait quelques temps depuis ce qui s'était passé à Cuba et je m'en voulais de ce qui s'était passé pour Charles, donc j'ai quand même essayé d'avoir des informations ou je l'ai un peu espionné et j'ai vu qu'il était en fauteuil roulant.  
J'avais un peu de mal a m'en remettre, car c'était quand même c'était "mon amour" que je voyais sur un fauteuil roulant, il ne pouvait plus faire tout ce qu'il voulait et c'était ma faute.  
Je l'ai vu avec une fille avec qui ils se sont embrassés, j'ai été jaloux, mais je l'ai vu partir quelques secondes après.

Après son départ je suis rentré dans le manoir sans problème et j'ai dit "Charles..." il s'est alors retourné puis il m'a vu et il avait les larmes aux yeux

Je me suis agenouillé et je l'ai pris dans mes bras en disant "Je suis sincèrement désolé"

Il m'a alors caressé les cheveux et il m'a dit "j'ai un peu de mal a accepté tes excuses il me faudra un peu de temps".

"Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?" je lui demandais

Il me repond "Oui"

On alla dans sa chambre ou je l'aidait a s'installé dans le lit et je me suis mis à côté de lui et je lui dis "Ma colère a vraiment engrangé beaucoup de choses, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela allait te blesser'"

"Et pourtant ca l'a fait, je suis bloqué sur un fauteuil roulant" me dit t'il avec beaucoup de colère

"Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner pour tout ca"

"Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire, j'ai juste besoin de temps, j'ai été trahi par toi en faisant ce que tu as fait."

"Trahi ?"je demandais surpris

"Quand tu es parti avec les autres, c'est comme si tu partais chez les ennemis, tu m'as juste trahi, je croyais qu'on était ensemble, "un couple" c'est comme si tu me trompais"

"On l'est toujours Charles Xavier, je ne t'ai pas quitté je suis toujours la, je suis revenu à l'endroit ou il y a mon coeur"

Je l'ai alors embrassé et je lui ai dit "Je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive même si je dois combattre contre toi, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais te faire du mal, mais sache qu'à la fin de tout ceci je serais avec toi, car mon coeur est ici par rapport à toi, car je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi Eric mais j'ai du mal à vouloir retenter quelque chose avec toi pour encore plus souffrir et je ne pense pas qu'avec ma condition ca soit possible de faire quelque chose" m'avoua t'il

"Charles ta condition n'est qu'un obstacle, mais on peut trouver un moyen de le passé, il y a d'autres personnes qui sont dans le même cas que toi et ils y arrivent, il faudra juste faire des recherches puis on essayera" je disais avec un petit sourire

Après cette discussion Charles pleurait, car je pense que j'ai touché quelque chose en lui disant tout ca, je lui ai séché ses larmes et je lui ai dis "Je veux vraiment être avec toi, je ne veux pas te quitter maintenant, ne me dis pas de partir alors que tu as besoin de moi, si tu me dis de partir je reviendrai quand même, car c'est ici que je dois être"

Je l'ai alors ré embrassé et c'est la qu'il m'a retourné le baiser c'était la première fois depuis la soirée qu'il me retournait le baiser et il me dit "Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux bien qu'on essaye, on ira doucement, notre relation reprendra du début, car je veux avoir de nouveau confiance en toi."

"Oui tout ce que tu voudras Charles Xavier"

"Si tu veux rester ici ce soir vient"

Je me suis alors collé contre lui et il s'endormait "Bonne nuit Erik, à demain"

Je lui ai alors laissé un baiser sur le front et je lui dis "A demain, je t'aime"

xxxxx

Après cette nuit là, je suis resté un peu avec Charles Xavier ou on a essayé de revivre normalement, petit a petit on a recommencé notre relation pour la reconstruire.  
Mon coeur est toujours lié, même si de temps en temps je dois partir pour régler les problèmes avec les autres, mais je sais que je reviens toujours au point de départ c'est à dire avec Charles Xavier.

END


End file.
